


A Critically Thought Out ABO

by Shatterpath



Series: The 13 AUs of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, but with my own damn twist on it, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: With Omegas thinner on the ground than aliens, will Alex ever meet her destiny?Lena has gotten so comfortable with her alien best friend that Alex is a shock that changes her whole world.All together, they can make it work.For the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,A cheesy filk sung badly,Luthors who aren't evil,Sexy Space pirates,Amazing awful first date,Meeting at a fan con,Christmas at Hogwarts,Stranded with one bed,Little girls with crushes,A critically thought out ABOooooo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theillogicalthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillogicalthinker/gifts).



> Okay, so! We have come to the sorta fringe-y part of our holiday program. Now, up front I'm going to confess that I love a challenge, a chance to write about something I never have before. This story is a perfect example of that. I haven't read a lot of ABO fic simply because it's not really my fetish, but there's still some intriguing aspects about it. Yet, I don't know that I've ever read a piece where more of the overall societal changes it would cause is really touched on. That's what drew me to this idea. Me and theillogicalthinker really hashed out a bunch of rules and repercussions (I have a whole file of conversation bits JUST on that) to make the whole thing feel real and not just an excuse for different-bodied sexual shenanigans. The result was actually really fascinating and this became one of my favorites of this collection.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's how it started…  
> theillogicalthinker: Imagine a world where Alex could accidentally get Lena pregnant or vice versa  
> Shatterpath: part of me wanted to explore the ABO thing, but there are a LOT of details that bother me and some problematic stuff in general and neither of them is really an Alpha. Alex is too sensitive and even-handed ... unless she's off the rails and gets a little nuts  
> theillogicalthinker: With the whole archetype thing yeah. Unless you did a twist on it  
> Shatterpath: which I suppose could work. I'm all for a twist on it  
> theillogicalthinker: Bucking the trend of alphas. Being raised by parents who were very conscious and critical of consent and safety  
> Shatterpath: yes, there's the problematic issues!  
> theillogicalthinker: Neither of them being Alpha or Omega. Being betas who are even keeled and intelligent, they'd try to raise her right. Making her more than a predetermined genetic designation  
> Shatterpath: ooo! Good twist!  
> theillogicalthinker: Play nature vs nurture up. Training Alex to recognize problematic behavior in herself and those around her
> 
> And now, on with our tale.

So, what if every story, every character, every trope, was real somewhere? What sort of reality would that be?

Alex hated philosophy and how it would make her dream of a world where some version of herself didn't have to deal with all that she did.

By all accounts she'd been a happy child, energetic and endlessly curious, driving her parents crazy with her shenanigans. They'd been happy to have a child at all, what with Humanity's breeding rate seeming to get poorer and poorer as their best breeders were weeded out of the gene pool. Alex could only image their relief and dread when they'd learned the truth about their lone pup.

For young Alexandra Danvers was the rarest of the rare, an entity become so infrequent as to be nearly mythic. She was a full-fledged female Alpha. The nascent organ laying dormant behind her abdominal wall and overdeveloped reproductive organs where a typical female would have ovaries were proof of that.

As happened in most cases like Alex's, her records were quieted down, not left to be easily accessible, the doctors provided what information they could, and her stolid Beta parents left with their wild girl.

There was nothing illegal about Alex's… condition, but it was so utterly taboo by the modern day as to be nearly offensive. The Alphas had spent hundreds of years killing each other off, behaving like savage animals in the grip of their near-terrifying natures. As their numbers dropped and dropped, the Omegas followed suit. The downside was the terrible birthrate, where even the grandest cities often only just broke a million inhabitants. Hell, some of the older cities of Europe still lay half empty in mute reminder of the losses.

Outside of a vicious temper that was thankfully infrequent, Alex was a pretty normal kid, even if she did have to get into everything. She was brilliantly gifted like her intellectual parents and they fed that every chance they had, kept her in team sports that focused her on being part of a pack, taught her to be good and kind and respectful. 

But she was still an Alpha, and puberty was an ugly shock for all of them. They pulled her out of public school, moved to a flyspeck town with a silly name of 'Midvale', and did their best to just get her through it.

But by her fourteenth birthday, they were still all nearly insane… and the damnest thing happened.

Jeremiah and Eliza had an alien friend, a man from a distant world that had perished when he was just a babe. Strangely, Earth's yellow sun gave him godlike superpowers. He had tried to hide what he was, just like all of the scattered aliens on the under populated Earth, but the inhabitants senses were just too accurate. Even a Beta could sniff out an alien!

One day he appeared at their isolated home overlooking the beach and with him… was a pre-teen girl. His cousin, lost to a realm without time, who hadn't aged a day since Krypton died. And she needed a home, a family to teach her to live among Humans. And Kal-El was hedging a bet he really hoped would pay off. For all that the Danvers' wild girl had been a torment to him, he hoped she would respond to a companion who quite literally could not upset her throwback instincts.

And the most beautiful of friendships and sisterhood was born. 

In one another, Alex and Kara found an anchor in senses too sharp, strength too great, a world confusing and chaotic and loud. Together they learned to live among normal people, the crowds of even-tempered Betas and the growing herds of Typicals that Alex fought daily with not sneering at. The Typicals were mules, stunted offspring who showed none of the trio of natures that had shaped Humanity for so long. Ask anyone not a Typical and they would tell you they were the beginning of the end.

Alex and Kara survived adolescence and together, took a chance at the big city to further their education. Leaving behind a pair of worried Betas, they set themselves up in National City, the largest city on the west coast, and kept learning, kept growing, made friends, met lovers, moved in the sea of Humanity like they were one of them.

They even learned to live apart for some privacy, but it was a rare day they didn't see one another.

Alex stayed on her pheromone blockers, got her degree, joined a government agency that tracked and, if necessary, stopped alien activity. The feds overlooked the pharmaceuticals that gave away what she was because some of her unique abilities were so valuable. Her alien boss was a huge help and she adored him as a packleader she could respect and not feel the need to challenge. The DEO agents were nearly all Betas and subconsciously recognized what she was and followed dutifully. The few Typicals stayed out of her way, not wanting to come under that intimidating glare. 

Kara found a job working for a CEO so demanding and growly even Alex joked the woman should have been an Alpha. After so many years of her moody sister and her physiological nature, Cat Grant could barely ruffle Kara's calm. 

Then came Supergirl.

And things got weirder. 

Not wanting anyone to draw a line between her and Kara's peculiar natures, Alex tweaked her blockers more and more to hide what she was, faded back into being Agent Danvers, avoided the spotlight like she was allergic to it. She was good at it. Even the four Alphas and three Omegas-- all thankfully bonded-- she'd crossed paths with over the years had barely been aware of her presence. She didn't count that one very interested male Omega, because Alex had zero interest in males. For years she'd tried to play it straight, easily seducing weak males and getting a kick out of besting the aggressive ones, but it was boring and a little dangerous. More for them than her, but still.

No, women were the sweet seduction over her sensitive senses, the smell and taste of them the sweetest sin.

But none of them were hers. None of them could fulfill her in the way her Alpha nature craved. And how she craved. Oh, her intellect might hate the lustful, bestial nature of what she was, but that didn't make it less true. 

And time passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves her stinky Humans.

Alex was pretty good at being a nice, normal member of society, though there were some unique challenges. And some weird ones, like Barry 'I'm from another dimension' Allen and his startled smart-mouth of, "Seriously? I thought that was just in fanfic!"

Like she needed the mocking from a stranger. Her reality could be uncomfortable enough, thanks. At least he was smart enough to back down from her glower, that was something.

It was a gorgeous spring day in National City and Alex decided to blow off vehicular transportation and walk. It was good exercise and a way to strut her stuff without feeling like a complete egomaniac. Some days she hated the attention the way others would stare at her, most of them unaware they were even doing it.

No pheromone blocker could hide the swagger of an Alpha. Only years of practice let her tamp it down when she had to. Today, she made no attempt, enjoying the envy and lust for once.

Pretty soon she came to Kara's beautiful old building and punched in the code to get in, humming jauntily to herself as she rode the elevator up and went to her sister's door to unlock it with her key.

"Hey sis, I--"

It was as visceral as being punched… or stabbed. A blazing, agonizing rush of pure, animal reaction from brain to tailbone that set her whole body alight. In what felt like a blink of time, Alex could feel the physiological changes rush over her, pupils blowing out, every hair standing on end, lips pulling back from her clenched teeth. At the places were scent gathered strongly on the Human animal, base of the neck, hands, feet, groin, and particularly the glands at her temples, her Alpha nature pooled up the pheromone cocktail that gave away instantly what she was like a fog she swore she could almost see.

Kara blinked in surprise at the change. Oh, she remembered this feral child she'd met all those years ago. To see the reappearance of that Alpha madness all these years later was startling. 

The sharp blast of scent clogged up Kara's sensitive nose, so much more visceral and pungent than the day to day odors that assaulted her constantly. But… it wasn't just Alex. With a startled noise, Lena had woken, eyes wide and every bit as blown out as Alex's.

Oh…

Oh!

For a long, breathless moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The Alpha looked ready to attack and Rao, did she look hungry. And Lena seemed hypnotized, her face slack and open.

All the dry research that Kara had done into this peculiar Human biology suddenly made far more sense. No wonder the Alphas had managed to nearly slaughter themselves into extinction! Kara was a near-invulnerable alien and her sister was downright intimidating at the moment.

With a violent shake of her head, Alex seemed to come back to herself, stepping forward before jerking back as though she'd touched something hot. "Oh shit," she breathed out quietly, wild eyes flashing between Kara and the silent Lena. "Curse you for being really good at this. Kara, your friend, you need to get her home or somewhere safe."

Worried, Kara reached out and Alex recoiled violently, backpedaling so fast she cracked herself into the doorframe. That was going to leave a mark…

"Your friend is in Heat you silly alien! We talked about this genetic bullshit!"

The wail made Lena scoff, but the sound was weak and a little desperate. "No, that hasn't happened in years…"

A fresh wave of that strong scent met and mingled, making Kara actually wave her hands in front of her face. "Whew, that is some stink! Wow."

"I need to go," Alex said desperately, her voice a strained growl even Kara was having trouble recognizing. "Keep her safe. Protect her!"

Somehow she got the door shut, sliding down the wall of the thankfully empty hallway as she wrestled with the agony of her skinny jeans. The jut of cock in her too-tight pants was like a kick in the crotch. There was so much panicked, horny pheromone in the hallway Alex might as well have pissed on the damn door. But it covered the smell of the delicious Omega behind the wooden surface to put off any other potential Alphas in the vicinity. 

Pants halfway down her thighs, purse jammed in her lap, Alex shakily fumbled out her phone, barely noticing that she was sobbing with overstimulation until she heard her beloved mentor's voice.

"J'onn, come get me, please…"

\----

When Kara's nosy neighbor clued into the Alpha stink in the hall, he was scared off by the menace of a big green alien in body armor tenderly gathering up the balled-up figure on the floor. But he also called the cops who arrived to see what the hell had happened. Kara was ready for them, explaining the accidental meeting and that the Alpha had left of their own free will, having never touched the Omega she would be keeping a watchful eye on. As she was a registered alien and nothing had happened outside of an annoyed neighbor, there was little for the police to do but take her statement and leave. 

It wasn't as if Kara was going to let them into her apartment, regardless.

Lena had crept away from the couch while Kara had been out in the hall, and nested herself up comfortably in the center of the bed. Now Kara was going to have to see if she could get the smell out of not one, but two pieces of furniture. And that sweatshirt was one of her favorites too… Wait. Not her sweatshirt, but Alex's.

The whole loft must smell of Alex. She'd lived there for several years before Kara and was in the space every few days, normally on that very couch.

"Lena?"

The gentle query got no answer, the green eyes nearly unblinking. She was at a loss of what to do and sat down at the edge of Lena's reach, just to be close.

"I always had to be tough as nails," Lena finally whispered. "Had to hide what I was. I tried so very hard to not present at all. There's been suppressants, and so many pheromone blockers I've lost track. Hell, I designed my own clothes impregnated with the stuff to be more layers of armor."

"Jess knows?"

"Yes, Jess knows. One of the few. I always just keep staff cycling out around me. Mother hated that I was Omega, said it made me weak and unpredictable. Just one more thing to despise about me and make Lex her favorite. He was terrifying sometimes, particularly when I was maturing. The way he looked at me sometimes… Only my sharing half his genes stayed his hand, as it were."

Abruptly, the hollow, empty look faded and Lena perked up. 

"Do you think your sister might let me test a device I toyed with years ago? It emits a type of disconcerting pulse for aggressive Alphas, but I've never been able to really test it."

Kara couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Reaching out, she pet back Lena's hair to take any sting out of her reaction. "You two are going to get along fine." Her expression went sly and Lena cringed down into the bedding, knowing what was coming. "So, my sister…"

Whining, Lena hid her head in her arms, the strange meeting flooding her senses once more. The woman-- and oh the temptation of a female Alpha-- had been slender and strong with a stance of assertion and alertness. Those deep brown eyes had been quick, hot with interest, her smell clear and intoxicating.

A dream mate that Lena couldn't have. It was never in her cards to have what she needed. 

Shoving down the ache of old loneliness and inadequacies, she tried to put off Kara's clear machinations.

"I just went into Heat and a sinfully attractive Alpha was nice and considerate and I am not in my right mind! Also this place smells strongly of her."

"So does that sweatshirt. And me, for that matter."

Startled, Lena looked at the worn-soft garment she didn't even remember sniffing out and climbing into. Oh, she was in so much trouble…

"You totally liked my sister."

Lena's response might have held some heat if she didn't sound like a petulant four year old. 

"No, Kara, I haven't even met your sister. I do however, want to find her and rip her clothes off… and…" The faint, whining, "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," muffled into the bedding just made Kara chuckle. Again, Lena peered out of her nest with big, soulful green eyes. "She's nice, right? I mean you go on about her all the time, and she's pretty and smart and everything. This is so awkward and I could be in so much trouble and I can't even care…" Picking at Kara's favorite blanket, she didn't even try to hold back her thoughts. "She didn't even try to be aggressive towards me. She recognized my Heat straight away and told you to protect me." 

"And by the smell of things, marked her territory in the hallway outside." 

"To ward off any other Alphas who might smell me." Abruptly sitting up, Lena grabbed Kara's arm, her face alarmed. "Is she okay? I mean, she couldn't have known about this and got whammied too!"

"Lena, Lena, it's okay. Her boss is an alien too and came and got her to keep her safe. I'll give him a call in a little bit to check on her, but I'm not leaving you alone. You actually triggered her Rut! That hasn't happened since she was a teenager."

Lena just groaned and burrowed down into the bed again to hide her blushing face.

So Kara settled in for her vigil and accepted that every single fabric item in the loft was happily soaking up her friend's pungent Heat scent. She was just thankful that Lena was outrageously rich, because replacing every article of clothing and every piece of soft furniture here was going to get really expensive.

Lena squirmed around in the bed and mumbled a lot, distracted and needy in ways that both fascinated Kara and made her really feel for how vulnerable Lena was. 

And she talked incessantly to herself, which was sorta… cute. Most of it was too garbled for even Kara's alien ears to make sense of, more animal grumbling than anything coherent. Some of it was broken little pieces of work things, which Kara dutifully texted to the loyal Jess to help cover the boss' unexpected disappearance. Some of it was funny, some of it sad, some of it made Kara's heart ache for her friend.

"'M sorry I was never what you wanted. I miss you, Daddy, you were the calmest Beta and things were never right again with you gone. Feeling clingy with my new packmate. Silly alien without this weird Human quirk. Like her, she's sunshine and calm, feels safe even when I'm not. Packmate. Must be ovulating or something. Stupid fancy pharmas s'posed to stop this. Now I gotta deal with, 'you put it off too long, get ready for a world of hurt!' I'm gonna have to deal with re-triggers for months now. Oh, and that nice Alpha… Want to feel those solid thighs between mine… mmmm… teeth and hear her growl. Yeah, I heard that growl, Alpha, want it again… smelled so good… want to taste… want you too… please…"

Some of the soft, needy noises she'd make when deep in the strongest throes of her Heat made Kara very glad she really didn't find herself attracted to her Human companions.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was off about this Rut and J'onn knew it. He was no Human, but he had been around them for a very, very long time. Alex was fevered and feral, and clearly hurting, sobbing and clinging to him for succor. He wanted to keep an eye out on her and called ahead for a place to be ready for him to discretely take over in the DEO building. 

No matter how good the filters in the DEO, wisps of her scent crept into a full two floors of the building. The Betas were jumpy and they in turn had the Typicals flinching at any unexpected stimuli. 

J'onn had not left his silent vigil in the room he had ordered Susan to disable from the security system. No one else would see Alex like this. Not without going through him first. She was a caged animal, clothes ripped to rags, sweating buckets of the oily pheromones that ravaged her system. She had visibly lost weight from the stress, beat her hands and body against the clear walls until the surface was as hazed as her skin. 

On the third day of the ordeal, she seemed to come back to herself a bit, blinking and standing from her agitated crouch. The flagging Rut erection was a good sign too, even if it was clearly painful.

"J'onn?"

"Good to have you back, Alex. When was the last time you did that?"

The big doe eyes blinked and she took a long time to huff a humorless laugh and rub her eyes. "The truth? When Kara came into my life."

Not many things surprised J'onn anymore, but that made him blink. "Alex… you were fourteen when Kara joined you."

Exhausted, Alex dropped to the floor and leaned against the clear door. "I know. Blockers have kept me dormant all these years. What was the point of being a real Alpha with Omegas thinner on the ground than aliens? Besides, I could never give into my fucked up nature anyway--" 

Twisting around, she stared in horror at her mentor who immediately raised his hands and approached the door. "You did nothing. Get that thought out of your head right now."

"God, for a second there I thought I was going to find out I became the sort of monster I've always worried about."

J'onn didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that she needed to process and he sat down to lean against the door as well, so they could see one another in the corner of their eye. Sure enough, after a couple of long minutes, she leaned her head back, staring up at the lights.

"I never wanted to be fetishized for what I am. So I rarely got intimate and still managed to have a couple bad experiences. Keeping to myself, sticking to work, seemed safer." The little scoff of false humor hurt to hear. "I always wanted to meet a nice girl who liked me. That's it. But being the rarest class of Human sorta fucks that up."

"You are so much more than your biology, Alex."

"Until I walked into Kara's apartment and got a noseful of that… god, that smell, I would have agreed with you. She's okay? Kara's friend?"

Because of course Alex was still concerned for the other party, even when still grappling with her own trauma. J'onn couldn't have been more proud of her if she were his own daughter.

"Yes. Miss Luthor is apparently fine. Kara and I have been keeping one another posted."

Alex half laughed and half sobbed at the name. "Figures I finally meet this marvelous bestie from the horrible background that Kara adores and she turns out to be a secret Omega. Though it does explain why LuthorCorp-- wait, I forgot about the renaming she was going on about-- L-Corp, has continued to manufacture the only decent pheromone blockers…"

Picking at her tattered clothes, Alex looked mournfully at her feet. 

"I'm never going to get my own stink out of these things. Dammit, I like these boots."

J'onn couldn't hold back his chuckle.

\----

Blinking, Lena felt like she was coming out of a deep, cottony haze and was utterly baffled to her current circumstances. Then her own strong scent made her wrinkle her nose up.

Oh. 

Oh crap.

This was Kara's apartment! This was Kara's bed and Lena had clearly been prowling about the space, collecting odds and ends to pile around herself like a crazed raven. The throw pillows she understood, but the spatula? That was odd.

A snort of breath signaled movement, Kara sitting up from her couch across the room, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, bestie, you look more alert than you have in days. How are you feeling?"

But Lena had run out of words, her brain and body completely jumbled up and confused and so, so needy even now. Kara recognized the vulnerability and walked over to open her arms in offer of a hug. After a moment, Lena threw herself into the embrace.

"You've had a rough few days. No, don't talk for a minute, just listen. I contacted Jess about this and she's covered for you. So put that out of your head first. Next, I've got a friend waiting for my call. Her name is Susan and she is the most calm, protective Beta anyone could ask for. She's going to come over here and hang out with you for a bit so that I can go see Alex, okay?"

Alex. The pink elephant in the room and the musky scent an itch Lena couldn't scratch.

Without breaking the hug, Kara fished out her phone and activated it. After a moment, a woman with an attractive, serious face appeared. "Hey Susan, meet Lena."

"Miss Luthor," Susan said and inexplicably, Lena found herself chuckling, albeit a little wetly.

"If you're going to see me at my most vulnerable, Susan, I think you can call me Lena."

The answering smile was an authentic one. 

While a horrified Lena took her stinking self to the shower to thoroughly soak off the worst of her Heat, Kara gathered up the bedding, setting aside most of the objects Lena had gathered. The medical journals Alex constantly left all over made sense, but the spatula? Weird. She snuck into the bathroom to grab the soiled clothes and left clean things behind. By the time Lena felt sanitary enough to even timidly approach a stranger, the loft was cleaner and fresher and the smell of hot pizza cut through her own scent. Constantly half-starved herself with her hyper-accelerated metabolism, Kara didn't even attempt words until Lena had inhaled two slices heavy with cheese and veggies and a light ham. 

With introductions done, Kara once again hugged Lena tight. "Now, you try and get some rest, because I'm pretty sure you haven't actually slept in three days. And finish off that electrolyte water. There's fresh bedding ready for you, and all the… stuff you gathered up is beside the bed. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

Susan couldn't resist asking over the bundle of bedding and some of the smelliest odds and ends. "Going to do some laundry?"

"Nope. I'm headed out to sea first to laser this into small pieces and deep-six it. And a very quick, very fast underwater flight for myself. Sharks or no sharks."

\---

When Kara arrived to the cell block where her sister had been held in, masked techs were already going at it with industrial steam cleaners. Expanding her powerful senses, she found that familiar heartbeat and tracked it down like a bloodhound.

Freshly showered and looking bone-weary exhausted, Alex was struggling with a sock that was completely forgotten in an instant.

"Kara…"

The hug didn't let up for a long time

When Alex's fierce grip finally began to gentle, Kara let her lean back enough that they could get a good look at each other.

"You still smell a little like her, even with this on," Alex commented, patting the Supergirl suit.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Winn wasn't going for 'smell proof' when he was designing it."

Scoffing, Alex sat back down and didn't object when Kara knelt to deal with the ornery sock.

"So, I called back home, if you need anything, y'know?"

Alex only gawked. "Oh my god, Kara! I can't believe you told Mom and Dad!"

"But, you found an Omega. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"No! I'm not going to force some random act of stupid genetics on a stranger! Haven't you been listening all these years?"

"Oh, stop being dumb, Alex. I have just spent three days listening to my dear friend mumble filthy things about you. And you met for what, twenty seconds?"

Exasperated but still adoring, Kara hopped to her feet and once more dragged Alex into a hug.

"Now, I'm taking you home to get some sleep, and don't even bother trying to object. I'm still stronger than you, big, bad Alpha. When you're feeling saner, you and Lena can talk because it's the modern day and we have these lovely things called cellphones that have video capabilities, remember?"

And while Alex hated to be managed, she huffed out a soft chuckle and let her sister do it. She was asleep in Kara's arms before they ever made it out of the DEO building and never even felt herself being gently tucked into her own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

For nearly two days, the odd pair did little more than eat, sleep and hydrate. Both knew the rough recovery would have been more worth it if they had just given into their throwback natures, but the clash between that nature and their smart brains and sense of self were real.

Once Alex was able to function again, she spent some time sprawled out on her bed staring down where her baggy sweatpants lay against her flat abdomen. Hard to believe that big brute had been hiding in there all these years! It was certainly a more impressive weapon than her fractious adolescence!

Oh, and how she had wanted to fight her way back to that sweetly-scented Omega, bury that big cock deep in her wetness and…

Groaning, Alex curled up around the punchy, slithery sensation of that stupid part of her unusual anatomy stirring.

This sucked…

Still holed up at Kara's place, Lena too was returning to sanity of a sort. She still ached with need, could feel the empty, hollow ache in her womb, dripped with need like a melting icicle for the feel of being mounted, fucked into her mattress, teeth in her neck, that…

"Lena?"

Jess was getting used to this new Lena whose attention span was only a couple minutes at a stretch. Shaking off her carnal distraction for what felt like the millionth time, Lena got back to the mundanes of prepping L-Corp for her absence. She hated stepping away like this, but she was next to useless in her condition and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.

Medical leave would cover her ass for now, but every day she was out of that CEO chair, things got dicier. Thankfully, she had Jess and some friends that could cover for her, including her old pal, Sam, to take said empty chair. And then there was Kara and all she brought to the table. Her best friend had been a godsend of calm and good humor and patience, not to mention bringing Susan onboard. The sturdy, stoic Beta had stuck close and Lena would be hard-pressed to pull her pack-imprint instincts off of her.

"So, we're good? Lena?"

Jess was torn between worry and gentle amusement at her boss with her face buried in the blanket. At the lower edge of the video link frame, a weary hand rose from the rumpled bedding to gesture vaguely. 

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

A rude snort escaped the blankets. "Thinking isn't really my strong suit right now."

"You're going to be okay, Lena."

The green eyes were soft and vulnerable when Lena pulled her head up to smile tremulously. "Thanks Jess, you've been amazing for so long I really don't know what I would do without you."

"My pleasure. Now, get some rest."

As had been the norm since the damned Heat had been triggered off, Lena spent much of her time in a half-doze, feeling out of it and sort of packed in cotton, her mind wandering down carnal lanes that left her feeling all the more empty and needy. If she thought it would do any good, she'd be jerking off until she was raw. But only one thing would sate this need now and she knew it.

Stupid biology.

Only being knotted and bred would quiet her now. Oh sure, artificial pregnancy hormones were available, but they were hit and miss at best. She had never needed to take them thanks to the hormone-suppression pharmaceuticals that had been completely burned out of her system by the overpowering rush of this biological urge too long denied. She really should have listened to her doctor all those years ago…

The bed lurched and jerked her awake to Kara's wild grin that became a comical scowl. "Stay."

"You're sitting on my hand. It's not like I can go anywhere."

Ignoring the mild complaint, Kara fiddled at the tablet in her hand before reaching over to fluff a pillow and rest the tablet against it. Right on cue, the screen lit up on Alex's weary face. 

"Hey sis…"

They hadn't seen one another since the shock of their meeting and both women were owl-eyed. Kara crossed her arms and glared between the screen and her friend.

"If you shut this conversation down, Alexandra Danvers, I will fly over there and smack you. Hard. Now, you two have been smut-pining for one another for nearly a week now. Talk."

No one commented on Susan's carefully stifled sound of amusement in the background.

"Umm… hi," Lena managed to squeak out, soaking up the features of the Alpha who had so shaken her world. "Thank you so much for being kind to me."

Instantly Alex softened. "Hey, we're not just biology, right? You're okay?"

Lena nodded, but the motion was jerky and nervous. Alex rubbed at her neck and desperately tried to ignore how even the memory of the Omega was making her feel.

"Hey, sorry about that really weird awkward situation that we uh, found ourselves in. Sorry I like ran out of there too. It's not you, well it is but it's nothing bad! You're just overwhelmingly intoxicating and I didn't wanna do something inappropriate…"

"That was very, umm, courteous of you…"

"Alex. Please, call me Alex."

"Alex. I've never met an Alpha like you. I haven't ever had this happen to me. I've been on top of my cycles for a very long time. I couldn't even imagine such a visceral reaction to an Alpha."

"Yeah I get that. I've always dreamed about meeting an Omega that smelled as delicious as you do."

"Oh."

"I've never been in this type of situation before, I've never met anyone I was biologically compatible with and able to act on those impulses."

Kara was about ready to facepalm over her awkward, beloved idiots and her comment was perhaps a bit more sarcastic than intended. "Is this what you do all day, dicey negotiations?"

The sass earned her a green-eyed glare. "Oh, this is much, much worse. This is personal. And our kind aren't exactly known for our subtleties."

Astonishingly, Alex began to laugh and for the very first time, Kara felt like maybe this could work out. Not just anyone could earn her sister's unfettered laugh.

When Alex spoke again, her expression was much softer. "So… you'd never met, y'know, your opposite?"

"No. Not unbonded. My brother was an Alpha, but left me alone since we were half-siblings. Sorry his spiral made all Alphas look bad."

Alex scoffed, but her smile was wry. "Most Alphas do a fine job of doing just that. I must have really given you a shock."

"You really did. But… not in a bad way."

Those coy, shy green eyes pulled at Alex just like her sweet scent had, the distance between them be damned. "Yeah?"

Reaching out to trace the expressive brown eyes and enticing smile, Lena felt the need to be in control slipping away. "Would it be too forward of me to ask for you to come over?"

Even over the video link, there was no mistaking how the brown receded away from the widening pupils. "Yeah? We both know how that would end. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If I'm being honest what I'd like to be asking you is to mount and knot me at your soonest convenience, but I'm not sure how you feel about that."

Even as Alex swallowed hard, Kara bellowed from across the apartment where she had discretely retreated. "Not in my damn apartment you don't!"

Halfway through a breathless laugh, Alex groaned and the screen wavered as she curled into herself. Lena was instantly concerned, gripping the tablet tight in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

All she could see for a moment was the top of Alex's head, and her hand gesturing for a moment of patience. When she did finally look at the screen, her face was tight and hungry. "That literally just got me hard again. Whew. I am never going to get used to that sensation."

"I can hear you Alex!" Kara complained and Susan once again had to choke down her laughter.

"Where are you?" Lena asked quietly, caught up in that fierce expression.

"My place. But if you come anywhere near me, Lena, nuclear warfare won't pull me off of you. I really want you. Badly."

The strain in her voice and the tremor Lena could see in the broad shoulders gave her a visceral thrill. Even from well beyond their senses, this powerful Alpha wanted her.

"There'll be pups," Alex grated out hoarsely, that powerful biological urge taking over even without the scent of Heat clogging her senses.

"I think--" Lena had to swallow hard before she could finish the thought. "I think that's inevitable at this point. I want it to be you."

"Can Kara fly you over?"

At that point, their Beta butted in matter-of-factly. "Your place would be better, Lena."

"That's right!" Kara fake raged, delighted with the whole situation. "We're not turning my home into any more of a sex den. I'm already replacing all my clothes and half of my furniture. Don't cringe, Lena, you're worth it."

Susan's sardonic look quelled even the excitable superpowered Kryptonian. "What I was going to say, is the building is more sophisticated and newer, which means a better air system. And it's reasonably defensible."

"I'm going to be in Midvale for a week after I get you two settled in. Eliza will hear of this!"

Alex looked half amused and half alarmed. "Come on, Kara!"

"Nope! You can't buy my silence, nor affect me with your sweet puppy eyes, give it up! I need to vent at someone!" Grinning wildly, Kara gathered up a squawking Lena, blankets and all. "I'm going to drop Lena off, grab you assholes supplies, then come get you, sex fiend, before I take my first week of leave ever and go back to Midvale to be far enough away from you two. And regale Eliza with how I accidentally found you a Mate and guaranteed her grandkids."

In the tablet Lena still gripped like a lifeline, Alex smiled warmly. "You're the best sister ever."

"Remember that when I eventually spoil your spawn and let them loose on you with sugar rushes."

Again, Susan broke into the banter. "Supplies taken care of ma'ams. Shall I get the guard rotation activated?"

Lena finally found her voice. "Alex, we're keeping her."

"Damn right we are. Vas, how do you feel about being a godparent?"

"I'd be honored ma'ams."

"Not before me!" Kara objected nosily as she unceremoniously dumped Lena into Susan's arms for a moment. In a blur, she was in her Supergirl suit and retrieving her precious cargo. "Rude!"

"Statistically, there will be more than one."

Lena just whimpered.

With the DEO at her behest, Susan had Lena's place unlocked and unarmed-- a fact that would alarm Lena later-- before she was set gently onto her balcony. Kara, still hovering, paused to brush a kind hand over her hair and cup her chin. "Alex is the best, really. You couldn't dream of a better Mate. I'll be back in a few minutes with her."

For a moment, Lena clung to the comfort of that gentle hand, only reluctantly letting Kara fly away. Her mind was awhirl with all that had happened to her in recent days. The higher evolved parts of her brain were still sort of stunned by this whole situation and how utterly she had been consumed by it. Was this why the Alphas and Omegas had grown so rare? This conflict of instinct and intellect?

Those were questions that would have to wait for a time when more of Lena's brain was not geared to the visceral hunger of knowing her Alpha was close. At least she could be sincerely relieved at the Mate she had stumbled into. Getting to know one another would have to wait, right now there were more immediate needs to attend to.

Alex was waiting for Kara, wild-eyed and ready. She bodily threw herself out the window, knowing her sister would catch her, and clung hard to broad shoulders as the city raced by beneath them.

"You're gonna do great, Alex. Lena's amazing and sweet, but can kick ass if she needs to, and she just wants to do good. She's gonna make such a great mom, you'll see. Both of you will. I'll be on the other end of the phone when you need me. Love you."

And Kara poured her sister into her lover's waiting arms, pausing a moment despite the squick of a very naked Lena with her hand down Alex's tented sweats. There was no hesitation, their kiss deep and claiming, hands possessive. They were beautiful together and the pups they would create would be exquisite. Then the little sister 'eeeeeeeeew' factor drove her off at the speed of sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrapped in one another's scent and hard embrace, the new lovers were instantly enraptured with one another. Lena was torn between palming that thick, heavy cock and wanting to climb Alex and rub against her as the recently receded Heat flooded back into her.

Climbing Alex won out, arms and legs wrapped around that slim, sturdy frame, kissing and nipping at the other woman's mouth.

"Bed," Alex growled through the reawakened burn of Rut, the beautiful, enticing stranger rubbing all over her a dream come true.

"Down the hall."

They hadn't even made it halfway down said hall when the first load went off, an uncomfortable wetness in Alex's sweats. Neither was really surprised and there was plenty more where that came from. Alphas were no single shots. 

Even with Rut making her senses haywire, Alex paused at the threshold of Lena's bedroom, her alertness making her lover still in response. This was a strange place for the Alpha, and even without a claim on her new Omega, she was hardwired to protect. Through the morass of their pheromones, Alex was reassured that only Lena dwelt here and there were no surprises awaiting them. 

Then she could go back to her rough-tender handling of her mate, the biting kisses and strong hands dug into the full, fine ass to keep her close. Growling for Lena to let go, Alex only half succeeded, but was able to toe off her sweatpants to her knees, which was good enough. In the cradle of the big bed that smelled like her Mate, she drove home into that silky wetness and soaked up the lusty cries. 

Orgasm was like the sea, crashing and receding, everything soaked and fragrant. The clutch of Lena's strong internal muscles was a pleasure enough to drive Alex insane. Had only days ago she despaired ever finding her own Mate? Of ever feeling what it would be like to do this? Give into her odd gender and the role assigned her by genetic lottery?

As the final piece of their frenetic mating fell into place, neither was thinking of that past, just that moment. With reflexive instinct, Alex bit down on that heavy tendon between neck and shoulder, keeping her Omega pinned. Lena's broken cries grew almost frantic, pain and pleasure a drumbeat as the knot began to swell, Alex's hands and feet and scalp tingling with the rush of blood to her cock, the fluids pressing harder and harder at both of them. This was the true thing that set their kind apart. Any Beta, or god help the Typical that tried to take the ham-fisted knot of an Alpha would be in agony. No matter the fetish, the reality was brutal. The swelling was so tight and hard that they shared a heartbeat, their bodies stuck fast, sealing up the loads of sperm and natural lube.

Panting and winded from the romp, Alex pried her teeth loose and dropped to her elbows, hips canted to not pull at the knot. Lena relaxed her death grip, petting the sweaty bobbed hair and letting her legs relax, splayed around her lover. Her touches were sweet and enticing now, gently encouraging her Alpha to stay and forever stake claim. It didn't always happen that way for an Omega, but Lena would be lucky, feeling the surrender in Alex's body and the way she clung back.

Neither moved for a long time.

\----

It was nearly thirty-six hours later before Susan's boring vigil was interrupted. She'd slipped into the sprawling condo amidst the sexual wildlife documentary down the hallway and set herself up near the front door. Her little camp was spartan but complete except for a toilet, which she'd found in the spare bedroom. No one else was allowed past the front door and there were a pair of DEO agents posted there to keep it that way. 

She was radio silent, text message only as to be as unobtrusive as possible, and Alex still snuck up on her. Now Alex Danvers had always had that certain something that let her own a room whether she liked it or not. Yeah, some of it might be that well-hidden Alpha nature, but Susan had always suspected the brains and natural charisma was more of it. Though, at the moment, that bristly, wary, protective stance matched the smell of her through the stink of the mating frenzy like a fog in the apartment.

Susan was a strong Beta, about as close to the next rung up the food chain, as it were, as any Beta could get. She'd seen an Alpha lose it once, go feral and bestial before he was taken down and dragged away for everyone's safety. He had been terrifying like a rabid animal, but Alex was something entirely different. She was poised and laser-focused, but still a very short fuse on a very violent stick of dynamite.

Susan wisely remained very still and very quiet, not looking Alex directly in the eye. For a long moment, she still wasn't certain that it would be enough as dominance and 'will I/won't I' menace rolled over her senses. The Alex calmed suddenly, head tilting and some of the normal her came back to her eyes. 

"Susan."

There was no denying the relief that washed through her, and it wasn't like Alex couldn't smell it anyway. "Yes. I'm here to guard."

Even still half-hard and slicked up in pheromone oils from both her and her mate, Alex was still Alex, nodding and rubbing her hands over her face. 

"Guard," she echoed softly and her acceptance was an animal chuff in her throat. Taking a chance at caring a bit for her packmates, Susan moved slowly to grab a pair of water bottles and roll them across the floor. After a blink, Alex stooped to grab them, shooting up and looking back the way she'd come, cock hardening up in instant response. Susan took it as a sign of trust that she hightailed it out of there without so much as a glance back. 

\----

It was sometime early on the third day when it happened.

Alex had dozed off in an uncomfortable hunch over her mate, because she'd dared leave the bed long enough to pee and grab a drink of water, only to return to Lena waving that gorgeous ass in the air. Now they were locked tight in doggy-style, which made for terrible naps. Still the position let Alex both admire and be a little horrified at herself for the vicious bite marks on her mate's shoulders and neck. Every time the knot would pulse hard and heavy, she lost control and this last time she'd been able to get at the base of Lena's skull where her Omega pheromones gathered most strongly. Yeah, that mark was definitely going to scar.

But her silly Human concerns were swept away by the sweet, glorious change to Lena's sharp, needy scent. It had mellowed suddenly, a fire banked, sunshine breaking through storm clouds.

"You can smell it too, can't you?"

Aggression gone, Alex nuzzled her Mate, sweet kisses over her neck and shoulders and a turned cheek. "I can. Smells as good as you did in Heat. Will you keep me, sweet lady? Can I stay?"

Lena sniffled with emotion, really wishing she could twist around and hug her mate tight. "Yes, I want that. Please stay. We'll figure it out."

"We will."

Head shooting up, Alex was instantly all alarmed attention that faded even as there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. "Alex? Lena? You must be starved."

If the pair hadn't been achingly hungry, they might have been embarrassed by being caught like this, bedding twisted up, bodies knotted tight until they finished calming, battered and bruised and filthy. Plates of good, red roast beef sliced thin was the Beta's offering, along with a bowl of roasted potato chunks, cold and tossed in a very light dressing to finish filling their aching bellies. There were even little orange wedges for some liquid and a thermos of fine, watery coffee. 

"I'll be right outside the door."

Alone, the pair wolfed down the meal, leaving only a few potato chunks behind. As though the feasting were a signal, Alex felt the change in her sexual equipment, the head-rush as the knot emptied out and the breeding cock slowly began the process of retracting.

They were both relieved to be free, sprawling out in an exhausted stupor, Alex throwing a loose arm and leg over her mate. Lena lay quietly, just feeling the soreness and exhaustion, the sex juices leaking from her pleasantly abused pussy, the weight of Alex against her.

"I have to say, that was better than I could have ever imagined."

It wasn't at all what Alex would have expected her lover to say and it earned a little huff of laughter and a squeeze of a hug. "I wholeheartedly agree. You are well worth the wait."

Lena snuggled a little closer at that.

\----

Eventually they woke from a deep, black sleep, Lena's stirring making Alex snort and stretch against her. Then she rumbled out a laugh and her voice was amused. "Whew, I think I finally get all of Kara's complaining about 'her stinky Humans'. We trashed your room pretty good."

"Worth it," Lena said uncaringly. "But I'm dying for a long, hot bath. Give a girl a hand?"

Supporting one another's sore, weary bodies, the couple made it to the bathroom, foregoing the enormous carwash of a shower for a decadently huge bathtub that overlooked the lights of the city. They were quiet and gentle together, murmuring as they collected product and ran warm water. 

Both were too sore to sit normally, but a slouchy cuddle got them mostly submerged and kept them close. Lena relished the comforting weight and warmth of the water and the tender play of her mate's now gentle hands. Only when the water began soaking off their mating scents, reawakening them in the warmth, did Lena speak.

"So it happened. I'm pregnant."

Her flat tone freaked Alex out a little, but she merely hugged Lena close and waited.

"It seemed so terrifying, so weighty. There's no escaping this."

"No, there's not. But you are not alone. You've inherited a whole tribe. Starting with Kara."

A soft laugh escaped Lena and she tucked herself more closely to the strong body of her Alpha, tracing that fine mouth. "I was already so thankful for her friendship, but now she brought me you."

"And vice-versa."

It was a whole new learning experience to kiss leisurely, no rush or push from their instincts, just getting to know one another.

As before, Susan tapped at the bathroom door before stepping in. "Are you hungry again?" Their expressions said enough and they balanced the big plate of nibblies between them while Susan continued to speak. "I have a couple agents bagging up the bed and everything touching it and the new mattress was shipped in yesterday so that it could air out a bit in your combined scents. It's latex and wool to be non-offensive and I found your bedding, Lena. Kara has brought your folks in, Alex and they've gotten your apartment cleaned up. Your quilts and blankets will be here shortly. Oh, and we'll get the drapes cleaned as well."

"Susan, you're a miracle worker," Lena marveled and almost reluctantly, Susan's face softened.

"I'm like any good Beta, I've always wanted a real pack."

"You have it. Welcome."

Alex just smiled at her pal over Lena's head. "I must have been quite a shock."

"I'm pretty sure my exact words were, 'Sir, do we even have a protocol for this?'," Susan deadpanned and Alex laughed uproariously.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was pretty much a rabid bear with a porcupine shoved up her ass. I must have had the entire DEO on 'oh shit' alert. And of course he did, because this is J'onn."

"He described it more like a rough plan he's been adapting to you and who you gravitated to."

"Then he sent the right person. When we get cleaned up and can walk sort of steadily, I'm going hug the shit out of you, big bad Beta. Now!" Her voice suddenly businesslike, Alex set aside the mostly empty plate and sat up a bit to Lena's whining displeasure. "Unless you'd like to lend a hand scrubbing down our filthy selves, we have to get ready for the arrival of the clan. I accept that they know what's been going on here, obviously, but we can at least meet them clean and dressed."

In the end, Susan did end up helping wash the weary and soft Lena. She didn't at all mind the pampering. With the arrival of the flood of pregnancy hormones, she craved being doted on. She couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to feel like this and be alone, shoving away that thought quickly. The Alpha and Beta together even scrubbed her hair from scalp to tips, wincing at the way she hissed as the bite marks were touched.

Susan was rough-gentle in scrubbing up Alex's hair, while Lena relished soaping up the muscled plains of her. Then off to the ridiculous shower she had never appreciated so much, lazy kisses in the falling water for long moments before Susan smothered them in thick towels.

Susan left them to sniff over the new bed and get dressed. Alex growled at the new scents clinging to the fabric, but at least she recognized them as agents she was familiar with. In a closet big enough to make Alex gawk, they scared up soft pajama pants and a couple sweatshirts from Lena's things, sitting side by side on the new bed to wrestle their feet into warm socks.

Lena squeaked in surprise when Alex tugged her to lay beside her, twisting them a bit to settle into a loose cuddle. There were no words for a little space of peaceful time, just their clothed bodies touching, gazes joined as intimately as their bodies had been. Then Alex reached around to gently touch the harsh bite mark on the gland at the base of Lena's skull.

"Mine," she whispered and then did something that surprised and delighted Lena. That same hand gathered up her own and pressed the pads of her index and middle fingers to the smaller glands above her temples. There lay the strongest Alpha scent. "Yours."

In awe of the promise, Lena let it sink into her brain, flood her eyes, choke up her throat and heart. The loneliness that had been a part of her for so long was her past now. With her hand shaking, she reversed the touches, the promise in those two words, sank into long, soft kisses with the stranger who knew her better than anyone now.


	6. Chapter 6

Pack life was easier than Lena thought it would be. Alex's family and friends were a noisy, colorful bunch of mixed personalities and interests who accepted herself and Jess with open arms. Even the ones wary of her because of what Lex and her mother had done. 

At first it was only Jeremiah and Eliza that joined Susan and Kara, and they fawned over Lena and the pregnancy like proper doting grandparents. Lena loved it. Quickly willing to be cuddly with either, sometimes she preferred Jeremiah's stolid calm and sometimes Eliza's somewhat fretful coddling. 

Then there was James and Lucy and their Typical pal Winn, and even Kara's famous friend, Cat and her son would join them sometimes when the Mated pair felt like company.

Sometimes Alex would get that wild look in her eye for one reason or another and the Betas would quiet and avert their eyes, cueing the pair of aliens and the lone Typical of the gang to do the same. 

With so many of them around, Alex returned to work and all the teasing and smirking and congratulations she had been expecting, returning to her Mate after boring shifts behind the scenes of her shadowy work. Lena was forced to call a press conference where she confirmed the Omega rumors and announced that she was now happily Mated and enjoyed the endlessly frustrated media unable to pin down the who of it while Alex snuck around them on the regular. 

With Sam helming L-Corp, Lena was able to remain hidden away, communicating through technology and lots of meetings at the apartment. She and Sam shared the most important decisions and renewed their friendship while surrounded by the Danvers pack in all their endearing chaos. Sam's daughter was a big hit with them all too, and the three moms enjoyed one another's company on a whole different level.

By the third month, Lena was restless being trapped in the same place, instincts worried about too much smell around their den. So she enlisted Jess and Susan to be her eyes and go find them all a new place. That turned out to be an old industrial building being converted into lofts that Lena quietly bought up. 

It was Alex's first real taste of what her mate really could be in all her over the top, rich girl glory. 

"Lena, baby, love of my life, did you really just buy the whole building?"

"No, I bought the entire company and all their investments. I need my privacy!"

And that was that. After all, Alex was well aware that she wasn't really in charge of the whole situation, her Mate bossy and demanding, but so sweet about it that no one minded.

"Well, we'll at least have room to grow into," Alex teased as they looked over photos and video from their favorite Betas. Lena giggled at the teasing mouth on her neck, licking and kissing at the bite marks long since healed. Her voice was a little breathless as she teased Alex back.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Lots!"

"So an entire football team then."

They laughed together and set aside the photos for lovemaking.

Everyone was baffled but pleased at the building and Lena just tossing keys at them for the sprawling lofts. At some point she might let strangers move into the unfinished lower floors, but not while gravid and newly Mated. She dismissed the construction teams and immediately settled into the top floor. 

Alex had only visited her small apartment once to collect a few things no one else could touch, and the space felt like a stranger lived there without the sweet scents of her mate and unborn pups. Strangers could pack up and move the rest of it.

Pregnancy was a glorious thing on Lena, making her lush and frisky and bossy. The babies took longer to show than anyone would have guessed, a swell of new life that Alex fawned over with equal adoration as she did her Mate.

At four months, they were settled into the new place, Lena had her cozy nest in the bed she shared with Alex, surrounded by comforting smells and protective family. Only then was she willing to be examined by a doctor and was lucky to be powerful enough to bring them to her. 

Only then could the couple see the grainy sonogram images of their growing pups, marveling at them. Alex laughed and play flinched as Lena immediately started smacking at her arm. "I can't believe you bred triplets!" 

Laughing with arrogant delight, Alex just pinned her and kissed all over her grinning face. "Shame there wasn't room for four in there."

"When I can walk properly again, I'm going to murder you."

"I look forward to it, love."

Thus began the name game, the Danvers sisters getting more and more outrageous until Lena shouted them down. 

"Sisters Danvers, you are not naming my babies Eeny, Meeny and Miney! Or the Three Stooges! Or Huey, Dewey and Louie! Or whatever insanity is running through your heads! I am pregnant and my word is law!"

The sisters just cackled and loved on her, Kara hugging her with that effortless strength and Alex kissing her scowl away.

"Yes, yes, my love. Now, what happened to my soft and loving Omega?" Alex teased her and pulled her two favorite people in all the world to the couch for a proper group cuddle. Lena growled and punched her in the clavicle with mostly playful strength.

"I will be soft and loving again when I can cuddle my babies!"

"They need strong names," Kara mused, adding her warm hand in stroking Lena's swelling belly to comfort. "Because their folks are strong and smart. I suppose naming them after family wouldn't be out of the question?"

The big blue puppy eyes finally cracked Lena's smile and she relaxed into their combined warmth, kissing each under an eye. 

Almost hesitantly, Kara spoke again. "How about something close? Like Elizabeth for Mom?"

"Oh! She'd like that," Alex enthused and looked thoughtful. "Maybe Margaret for Gran? I'm not calling any child of mine Minerva, no matter how much we all like Harry Potter. Besides, Margaret can be shorted to Peggy!"

Kara laughed and groaned. "It always comes back to Peggy and Steve for you."

"A girl's got to have her fetishes."

"And Lara," Lena added softly, playing with the fingers of her mate and dearest friend. "Like Lara Croft, but more importantly, because the name sounds a lot like her best Auntie."

Even the near-invulnerable alien got misty eyed at that point.

Throughout the pregnancy, the grandparents both doted on Lena and studied her like a lab rat. An intellectual herself, Lena was mostly okay with it, participating in tracking the changes in her scent, the shifts in her moods and hormones, keeping track of the way Alex reacted to her. If there was a way to enact an effective contraceptive for the extremely adept ability of an Alpha and Omega to breed, it would be a boon. But without both the scent and hormones of pregnancy, it would all be moot.

Alex was one hundred percent behind Lena having control of her own body and helped every step of the way. Besides, it was good to have such a fascinating, intricate project with her parents and Mate. 

Unsurprisingly, Alex lost half her wardrobe right from the start, Lena squirreling it away for the scents clinging to the fabrics, the comfort of the softest materials that had lain on her Alpha's body. Her favorites were the things Alex had already worn, whiffs of sweat and life in them to comfort her when Alex wasn't wrapped around her. 

They still fucked on the regular, not fearing for the growing pups so long as they didn't get outrageously active. Sometimes, with sweet begging and caresses, Lena even coaxed out that big cock to play with, though no knot appeared. That would have to wait for the next time they wanted to be pregnant! Alex was a dedicated and creative lover, adoring learning the intricacies of her lover's pleasure and being learned in turn.

Month six heralded a change, Lena becoming more feral and holing up in the master bedroom, rarely venturing out. She was nesting for real now, restless and with quick, aggressive green eyes. The pack stepped up their efforts, knowing it wouldn't be long now before the triplets made their appearance. J'onn tossed Alex out of work, to her annoyance and relief, and Susan split her time between pack and the DEO with ruthless efficiency. 

Eliza marveled at Lena's resiliency, how strong she was and how seemingly unaffected she was by the actual pregnancy. She was a little horrified at the restless mass of the tiny beasts pressing on Lena's body and she barely seemed to notice. One hellion and Eliza thought she was going to die. But no matter how restless the Triumvirate of Hell Spawn-- as their father liked to laughingly call them to earn that green-eyed glare-- Lena took it all in stride. 

The teasing and the stupid nicknames and the shenanigans were deliberate on the part of the Alpha, a way to let everyone burn off some nervous energy and try and keep calm. It usually worked, though Lena would be quick to harangue the sisters and Susan to her bidding if needed.

And the time drew closer and closer.

At seven and half months nearly to the day, Lena awoke with a cry, her scent changing yet again, and the whole pack went into overdrive. Jeremiah had very carefully studied up and even attended a few births at the hospital to be prepared for this moment. At least the odds were heavily in favor of this birth being a cake walk compared to the struggles the Betas normally endured.

Lena whined and growled and clung to a wild-eyed Alex, but her Alpha nature switched gears for the birth, projecting a warm, calming scent that even Kara couldn't complain about. It didn't take long for the first pup to appear, Lena's body hardwired for this job. In short order, the triplets were quickly and easily delivered into their grandfather's big hands. Each was quickly given a cursory wipe and handed up to be cuddled by her parents. Each was a tiny, perfect little bundle of jerky, crying action, nestling up to their mother's body, seeking warmth and sustenance as they left the womb. Luckily, Lena's bossy hormones had enacted one unusual-- but not unheard off-- change in her pack when a very surprised Susan had found her own body preparing to lactate a few weeks before. 

Alex had teased, but also hugged her hard, for a long, long time.

One of the girls was randomly handed off as Susan joined them with Kara on her heels to marvel at the newborns. There were no words, just a warm quiet, all of them enjoying the fussing and snuffling of the eager human pups. Once the placentas were ejected and the cords growing flaccid, Jeremiah carefully clamped and snipped the triplets free and they were on their own. 

"They're here," Lena finally sobbed, her voice feather-soft and she welcomed back the third baby as Susan set her with her sisters. "Stay."

Susan didn't need to be told twice, sitting beside the pillow, alert as always to her surroundings.

"Can I touch?" Kara asked quietly, so eager she was almost vibrating with it, barely brushing a fingertip over each pup at Lena's nod. "They're beautiful."

Having mopped Lena off, Eliza and Jeremiah gathered the birthing mess in the sheet of plastic they'd laid out beneath towels for the sole purpose of easy disposal, and spirited away the evidence. That reassured everyone's senses of the primitive fear that the scents of birth might attract predators to the den. 

Then things calmed, Susan and Kara slipped away and it was only the new parents and the living, breathing presence of the cubs who had so dramatically come to be. For all that Lena and Alex had feared their animal natures, they were at peace with them now.

They breathed together, reaffirming one another's scents and taking in the smells of their new offspring, memorizing them forever. Then Lena hooked her hand around Alex's neck, drew her to slow, deep kisses. "Mine."

"Yours. Mine." She murmured back softly.

"Yours. Ours."

"Ours."


	7. Epilog

The triplets were astonishing right from the start. For ease of identification, each had a little string tied loosely around her ankle, red, blue and yellow. Their auntie's dramatic primary colors. The pack didn't assign the chosen names at first, curious to see what suited who. 

Despite their tiny size, the girls quickly showed individual traits that matched the colors their father had intuitively marked them with. 

Yellow was sweet and active and had an adorable little giggle. She was small and round and ate with an enthusiasm that turned Kara all heart-eyes. No one was surprised by her mild Beta scent that became clear despite the mixed cocktail she and her sisters made. Alex started calling her Lizzie, because it was such a happy name, and Eliza was thrilled with her sunshine namesake.

Blue was calm and curious with a sharp, cranky edge that only her mother seemed to soothe, unless Alex sang to her and then she was hypnotized. She became Lara, a gangly, long thing built more like a jungle monkey who bore the tiny little member and strong scent that marked her an Alpha from birth.

Red was a whole different animal. If there was ever a child who earned the title of hellion, she was it. She was alert, interfering, loud, temperamental and had a grip on her like a rock crusher. She also cuddled with a boneless abandon that let her get away with murder, backed up by inheriting her father's big, soulful eyes. That she was an Omega was a crack up, because her personality certainly didn't fit any stereotype! She fit her strong name of Margaret and Alex relished calling her Peggy after her favorite movie hero. 

After a day of rest and fawning over her daughters, Lena was up and wandering around the sprawling condo, laughing warmly at Eliza's fretting about exerting herself.

Even her OBGYN was fascinated at how little the triplets had affected Lena's Omega body. She hesitantly advised caution in their love life despite how the mated pair stared hungrily at one another. Once home and in the privacy of their bed, Alex ate Lena out until she was breathless from screaming her head off and slept like the dead.

By two weeks, even her doctor couldn't tell Lena had ever been pregnant and gave the couple her blessing to be as sexually active as they wanted to be. They raced home to put the contraceptive research to good use.

That same day, Alex and Kara waited until Lena was good and asleep before they absconded with the triplets. Alex was desperate to show them off to her working clan, so proud of her cubs she was ready to burst! But even with Kryptonian flight involved, they knew they had maybe twenty minutes before Lena sussed them out and murdered them both.

They did make it back before Lena woke, but the new smells on her babies betrayed them. Needless to say, Lena gave them a royal dose of hell and required much sucking up from the sheepish sisters.

Still, it was good for the extraordinary triplets to be around people and the image of big, tough J'onn J'onzz stomping about with the trio of tiny pale-faced cubs cradled in his thick arms was not to be missed. 

The cubs soaked up every experience with a relish at odds to their age and size. They loved being in the middle of everything, feeling the energy of people about them, being held by many hands, grabbing and chewing at whatever they could get their little paws on. But when they'd had enough, they were quick to belt out their displeasure!

Alex was a doting father to her little girls, always happy to chatter at them and cuddle their feisty smallness to her. She was fascinated with their feeding, and not a little jealous, but like any female Alpha, her XX aspects were as sterile as a medical lab. The babies didn't care, happy to sprawl all over either parent or their myriad other packmates. 

Lena fell to mothering with a natural charm even smoother than her biological nature dictated. She was adoring and protective and fierce and nurturing. That branched out to other aspects of her life, the best one being an aggressive media campaign to collect as many Alphas and Omegas as possible. She made a particularly impassioned plea for those in any sort of danger due to their unusual natures. That included any parent who felt they could not provide for the proper care of an Alpha or Omega child. Any of her company assets would accept those children, no questions asked, and set them up in the Foundation she put together with her pack's help. That and proper public education about their kind, which had become sorely lacking in the slow fading away to normalcy.

There was some self-recrimination for not doing the work years before, but then she set herself to the task with a bullheaded determination. The love and support of her new family made her brave.

Lizzie was the first to speak, her endless babbling with Kara growing more coherent it seemed like every day. From her, Peggy and finally Lara picked up words and descriptive sounds unique to them. By six months old, they were settled into their personalities and even Winn could tell them apart. 

The weather was hot that day, and normally sunny Lizzie was having one of her 'hurricane' days where her rare but awful temper was short-fused and violent. It had taken time, patience and their daddy's sweet singing voice to finally bring calm to the mini-pack. Though Peggy was not yet ready to give up her coveted spot sprawled all over Alex. But she wasn't the only one seduced by Daddy's loving song.

"If I might peel off the little leech?"

Alex swallowed down her familiar amusement of Lena's being miffed when Peggy hogged the best cuddle spot.

"Sure, if you want to listen to her scream her head off."

Gasping in half-mocking outrage, Lena collected her grumbling daughter, having to pry strong little hands loose. The way the two Omegas glowered fiercely at one another almost dragged out Alex's laugh, but she managed to not interfere with the little power play. Finally, Peggy submitted with ill grace and snuggled in with her sisters in the crib.

"You spoil her," Lena admonished her mate, but the words held no heat. They both doted on their little miracles.

"I really do." Alex agreed easily, forever ecstatically happy with the weight and scent and feel of her Mate settling onto her larger frame. "And now, I'm going to spoil you!"

They kissed and cuddled and enjoyed one another's presence, but anything further was held off by Alex's smitten grin.

"What is it?" Lena asked, tracing the shape of her mate's beautiful mouth.

"It's been fourteen months, almost to the day, since I met you, I can't imagine my life without you, Lena."

"Oh my darling, me too."

They were happy to leave the girls to sleep and wandered off to celebrate on their own.

Despite a full three rounds of synced Heat/Rut cycles, the contraceptives seemed to be holding up, though the false-pregnancy hormones had required some frustrating tweaking. It was a boon to the remaining Alphas and Omegas of the world as the pharmaceuticals were in the process of being manufactured at rock-bottom prices. Lena wasn't in it for the money, but for the need for their kind to be able to fit in with the world around them. 

They were rare enough without having to deal with any more ostracizing too. 

That first Christmas had been a strange affair, the pups too little to really understand the chaos. That had been a rough day of screaming meltdowns and guilty adults, but everyone had finally calmed down and had a nice, quiet evening.

Months later, the pups were turning a year old and much more cognizant of the larger world around them. It was no shock to anyone that they were advanced beyond their age, talking and walking and getting into everything like it was their third birthday, not their first! They'd grown so much since their tiny birth selves, sturdy and strong, their individual traits become ever more evident.

Peggy had become a wild-haired hurricane of energy and curiosity, scalp as dark as her mother and keeping her father's deep, earthy-brown gaze, intense as a smoldering fire waiting to flashover. Her half-feral frustration with the world around her came from her brain working faster than her body could keep up with and the clan both feared and looked forward to what she would accomplish in time.

Lizzie remained their happy, giggly fae baby, growing into Alex's fine, darkly reddish hair and Lena's bright green eyes. When not engaged with those around her, she was a quietly contemplative child, happiest with her art supplies or watching the world around her with those hypnotic eyes. 

Lara took after her grandmother in coloring with darkly blue eyes and a nearly-straight mane of pale brown hair that bleached out quickly in the sun. Proof that Alex was definitely Eliza's child! Still in diapers, Lara had a slow, sweet, charismatic smile that had girls tripping over themselves and blushing. Alex found it hilarious and teased, "she's going to have someone knocked up when she's about eleven years old."

Lena raged at her for that, no matter that it was probably true.

The morning of their first birthday was a private affair beginning with Alex's normal routine of wrestling Peggy into the clothes she so hated and leaving her to fight with the carefully zipped, snapped and tied fabric bondage. Then she collected Lizzie and brought her to a big box full of colorful things that had their little artist's eyes as big as saucers.

"Mine, Da?"

"Yours, sweet girl. Pick whatever you like."

The frilly aquamarine skirt and hot pink tee with a unicorn on it was a bit eye-aching, but so very Lizzie.

Lara loved the ritual of clothes and fashion and accessories, even at so young an age. Besides, it let her bond with Mama and be doted over in the primping. Her early birthday gift was a spiffy gray suit and blue bowtie she was thrilled with, strutting about like a little bantam cockerel. 

"Show off," Alex teased adoringly as she knelt to fiddle with the tie and grin. "You look great!

"Show Ansu?"

"You bet. Go get her!"

As promised, Susan had never left, happy with her own smaller apartment on the other side of the kitchen. Seeing Lara in motion, Lizzie was right on her heels, Peggy moments behind. The triplets had a special fondness for their pack auntie and wet nurse, even if they did sulk about no longer getting fed by her!

With Susan's delighted voice chattering at the excited pups, Alex took a moment for her softly smiling Mate.

"A year since they joined us, love. Can you believe it?"

Swept into a loose dance hold, Lena expression was openly adoring. "Some days, it still feels like a miracle. Speaking of which, I need--"

The doorbell bonged through the condo and Susan squawked, "little help here!"

"Just a minute love," Alex said to Lena and raced out. "Coming!"

With aggressive Peggy over her shoulder, Alex greeted the arrival of the immediate family, there for a day of festivities with the triplets. As the day went on, the numbers swelled to a great many friends and admirers. The pack carefully monitored the little one's moods and stress levels, discretely herding them to their room when they got worn out. Ruby was there, and the triplets were as fascinated with the older child as always, so it wasn't hard.

"Remind me to pay you for babysitting," Alex chuckled and smoothed her hand over Ruby's head as she settled in with the littles for a nap.

Alex has been adamant about no large gifts in order to avoid a repeat of the Christmas meltdowns. The tumbled pile of small, brightly wrapped gifts would be much less intimidating to the girls. As always, Lena had a sixth sense of when the triplets would be waking and she and Alex took lunch into them before they were allowed to join their guests. As expected, they were wary of the strange objects until their folks sat on the floor with them and carefully tore an edge of one in example. Then it was mayhem.

It was a fleet of sturdy little toys and board books and little shirts and socks and a set of festive hats. With the carnage over, Susan and Kara exchanged an excited look that warned the parents of incoming shenanigans. Each produced a trio of identical boxes in the girl's familiar primary colors.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Kara apologized and tried to look sheepish. Susan didn't even bother.

Unsurprisingly, it was Peggy that took the plunge. With a deep breath, she bravely attacked the much larger boxes as though they were prey and she the hunter. Well, Lara certainly wasn't going to be upstaged, and grabbed a blue box to shred it. After a moment of watching in fascination, Lizzie was finally coaxed gently to take a go at one of hers.

Peggy scowled at the neatly stacked pile of black fabric in the battered box. "Don' like clothes."

"Oh, I think you might make an exception for these," Susan teased and that got the little Omega's curiosity piqued. Meanwhile, Lara puzzled over the rich electric blue in hers, pulling it out and squealing happily.

"Mama! Da! Look! Lion!"

Lizzie's too contained all black that she dragged out and lit up with delight. "Like Da and Ansu! See?"

"Oh my god, Susan, you didn't!" Alex cackled as, sure enough, each girl had their very own DEO uniform, belt and all. She'd even added little embroidered name patches in their colors; L.Danvers, M.Danvers, E.Danvers.

Kara had provided them with onesie jammies soft as silk in their favorite animals: Lara's lion, Lizzie's bear and Peggy's wolf. They were torn about which to try on first, but it was Mama to the rescue.

"If you put on your uniforms, you can take pictures as my bodyguards. How does that sound?"

Even Peggy couldn't resist that and they eagerly let themselves be herded off to change. That also allowed Lena to laugh herself out before they returned so that she could put on her best CEO face and take pictures with her most adorable of bodyguards. There were even little bonnet helmets, but Peggy drew the line there.

They mocked at play fighting with their father and Kara for more pictures before racing off and returning in their animal suits to rumpus around like wild things.

To no one's surprise, they were dead asleep before dinner, sprawled out in a colorful heap all over Alex on the couch. Not worried about tidying up, Lena saw out their guests before joining her girls.

"That was a lovely day, my loves. And look, we all survived with our sanity intact."

Alex only chuckled and pet her pups, wincing when Lizzie twitched in her sleep and half punched her in the bladder and ignoring how Peggy was drooling down her neck. It took a long moment to realize that her mate was being subtly evasive and she moved her hand to curl around her knee.

"What is it, Lena?"

Looking almost sheepish, Lena rubbed at her nose for a moment and took a deep breath. "So, after that Heat a couple weeks ago? We were so impressed with the new pregnancy hormones?"

"Yeah, best batch yet, had me totally convin--"

Alex stopped in mid-word and stared.

"Those weren't false pregnancy hormones, were they?"

Lena smiled, a bit sheepish, a bit shy, and a lot loving. "No, darling, they weren't false at all. We're on to our next stage of getting you that Danvers football team you wanted."

Alex could only laugh with the sheer, gleeful adoration of them all.


End file.
